Forever was in your eyes
by Solinn Kira
Summary: Une toute petite fic Hermione/Draco,très tritounette, sur une musique de Mandy Moore..."Cry"


Forever was in your eyes...  
  
Bonjour! De retour avec une ptite fic faite sur le coup de l'inspiration, en entendant la merveilleuse chanson de Mandy Moore "Cry" (C'est la chanson thème du film "a walk to remember-une promenade inoubliable", Downloadez-là pour avoir plus de..feelings en lisant la fic!!) Je sais, mon site web ne marche pas, mais pour l'instant, j'ai des tonnes de travaux à faire et je ne peut pas le faire tout de suite, alors j'attendrai en été. Pour ma fic Hermione/Remus, je suis en train de la finir... Je voulait la finir avant de la poster, comme cela, au moins, je n'aurait pas à me fouiller la tête pour trouver de l'inspiration... Je voudrais savoir: Vous aimeriez mieux qu'Hermione tombe amoureuse d'un Remus de son âge ou d'un Remus...normal?? Merci de me répondre, et les reviews sont aussi appréciés!  
  
Disclaimer: Non, je n'ai rien. Même pas un ptit extrait du tome 5... :S  
C'était l'été, une belle journée fraiche du mois d'août. Sur une plage, au coucher du soleil, seule une jeune femme se reposait encore... Elle était belle, ça, oui, mais seule. Habillée légèrement, vêtue d'une camisole rose et d'un short en jeans, ses cheveux bruns bouclés dans le vent, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Son esprit dérivait à l'époque où elle l'avait vraiment connu, 3 ans auparavent, à Poudlard...  
  
***Flash-Back**  
  
Elle se promenait seule, en fin d'après-midi, par un jour de pluie, dans la cour de Poudlard. Elle venait de se disputer avec un de ses meilleurs amis, à propos d'un sujet futile, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule... En arrivant à la fontaine, où elle voulait s'arrêter pour réfléchir, elle entendit du bruit. Des pleurs. De touts petits sanglots. Elle décida de se cacher un peu, pour savoir qui pleurait... Elle fut vraiment surprise de le voir, lui, pleurer, seul, dans le parc de Poudlard...  
  
--I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed--  
  
Elle le regarda plus attentivement, curieuse. Pourquoi pleurait-il? Chose certaine, malgré qu'il soit le garçon qu'elle détestait le plus, voir les larmes glisser le long de ses joues blanches la troublait beaucoup. Elle décida sous l'impulsion d'aller le voir.  
  
-Malfoy? Fit-elle en sortant du bosquet où elle était planquée. Tu.. pleures?  
  
Il se retourna vivement et essuya les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues.  
  
-Non, et si t'es venue pour m'insulter, tu peux t'en aller, jme sens pas d'humeur à riposter, Granger...  
  
Il se leva, mais Hermione se précipita devant lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se dégagea mais resta sur place.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Fit-il, mécontent. Elle pouvait quand même voir les larmes restantes dans ses yeux gris clairs...  
  
-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu pleurais Malfoy. Après, fait ce que tu veux, je m'en fous...  
  
-Je crois que c'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour une...sang de bourbe comme toi... Fit-il, en essayant d'avoir l'air assuré et mesquin, mais la jeune fille remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air de penser ce qu'il disait...  
  
- Dit toujours...  
  
-...Bon! Mon père veut que je devienne mangemort, ça te va, ça?? S'écria t- il, emporté. Elle put voir que les larmes glissaient à nouveau le long de ses joues. Et je ne veux pas... c'est tout. Et ça ne te concerne meme pas...  
  
--In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry--  
  
Hermione s'assoya sur le bord de la fontaine, choquée. Draco Malfoy, le garçon qui avait toujours voulu devenir mangemort à ses yeux, venait de lui avouer le contraire... C'était assez bizarre...  
  
-Malfoy.... qu'est-ce...que...tu va faire? Fit-elle doucement, réalisant que les problèmes de son ennemi étaient beaucoup plus graves que les siens. Elle commencait même à éprouver de la compassion pour le jeune homme..  
  
À la grande surprise de la jeune fille, Malfoy se tourna vers elle et vint s'asseoir proche d'alle, levant les yeux vers le ciel, fixant les nuages gris.  
  
-Je ne sais toujours pas.... murmura t-il en soupirant.  
  
--It was late in september  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But i was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed --  
  
-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Dumbledore...je suis sûre qu'il saurait quoi faire... Fit Hermione, pensive.  
  
-Je ne crois pas... il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps et il y a des mangemorts dans l'école, ils le sauraient....  
  
--In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry--  
  
-Alors... Tu ne vas tout de même pas te sauver?  
  
-Non... ils me retrouveraient... ne t'inquiète pas Granger, j'ai une idée de ce que je vais faire.  
  
Ils regardèrent le ciel un bon moment, en silence, chacun perdus dans ses pensées. N'importe quel élève qui aurait passer par là auraient trouver le tableau bizarre: Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy, reposant côte à côte, en train de regarder le ciel, sans la moindre trace d'agressivité ou d'insultes dans l'air...  
  
Draco se tourna vers la jeune fille, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui sourit. Un petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même...  
  
-Je n'aurait jamais cru dire ça, Granger, mais je suis heureux que ça soit toi qui soit venue plutôt que Pansy ou que ces crétins de Goyle ou Crabbe... Au moins, tu as un sens plus critique qu'eux... Même si tu es une sang- de-- une fille de moldus, et même si t'es l'amie à Potter et Weasel, t'es quand même ... sympa pour un fille....  
  
Hermione sourit. Elle savait que ce serait sûrement le plus beau compliment de toute sa vie, car il venait d'un garcon qui la haissait, et que c'était sûrement le meilleur compliment qui avait sortit de la bouche de Draco Malfoy...  
  
--I wanted to hold you  
  
i wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....--  
Il se leva, et se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
  
-Demain, va aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, avant le déjeuner. Je...tu es celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour cela... Merci Granger, et au revoir...  
  
Il se mit en marche vers le château, l'air serein. Hermione se leva à son tour, assez déboussolée, et entreprit de retourner vers le château elle aussi, tranquillement.  
  
****  
  
-Oh, Malfoy... fit la jeune femme sur la plage, souriant paisiblement en regardant vers le ciel. Trois ans déjà... Et c'est toujours comme si c'était hier...  
  
***FLASH BACK ***  
  
Hermione se dépêcha d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier et d'aller aux toilettes, car il était déjà 7:30. Elle se replaça les cheveux instinctivement avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle était toujours un peu méfiante, mais elle se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. La pièce était effroyablement paisible. Un silence de mort y régnait. Mimi Geignarde n'était pas là, alors tout était tranquille.  
  
Elle avança lentement vers le centre de la pièce, où elle vit une masse sombre sur le plancher. Une cape de sorcier laissée là, sans doute... Mais plus elle avançait, et plus elle se rendit compte avec horreur de ce qui se produisait. Après la robe de sorcier, elle vit une masse rouge couler sur le plancher, puis des mèches de cheveux blonds dépeignés reposer proche...  
Draco Malfoy était étendu par terre, les poignets coupés, le visage déformé par la souffrance qu'il avait vécu mais ses lèvres toujours formées en un petit sourire paisible. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et il avait l'air d'être plongé dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Hermione ne poussa pas de cris. Elle ne tomba pas par terre. Elle avança tranquillement vers le lavabo, où deux lettres y reposaient. Une semblait être écrite depuis longtemps, et était adressée à Dumbledore. L'autre était écrite d'une écriture tremblotante, adressée à la jeune fille. Elle était assez brève, mais les sentiments qu'Hermione ressentit en la lisant furent intenses.  
  
Granger,  
  
Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi après m'avoir vu mort, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit les autres qui me découvrent. Je suis bien où je suis maintenant. Je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux, enfin. Je n'aurais plus personne pour guider mes gestes. Je vais être libre. Libre de faire ce qui me plait. S'il te plait, donne l'autre lettre à Dumbledore. Elle contient le nom des mangemorts qui sont à l'école. Dit lui que tu as été aux toilettes, et que tu m'as découvert là. Je te respecte, Hermione Granger. Je sais que tu feras de grandes choses. Et, qui sait, je serait peut-être ton ange gardien, comme vous le pensez si bien, vous, les moldus...  
  
Draco.  
  
Hermione sortit tranquillement, après avoir jetter un dernier regard de respect au jeune homme étendu, mort. Elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour le sauver, et qu'il ne le voulait pas de toute façon. Elle alla voir le professeur Dumbledore calmement, et lui dit qu'elle avait trouver son cadavre dans les toilettes. Elle lui donna la lettre.  
  
À la cérémonie organisée pour lui à l'école, elle regarda les autres pleurer. Tout cela sans verser une larme. Ceux qui aimaient Draco devaient penser qu'elle le détestait tellement que même sa mort la laissait indiférente, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Elle se sentait joyeuse, même. C'est lui qui avait voulu mourir. C'était mieux pour lui. Il fesait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il était bien.  
  
****  
  
Sur la plage, tandit que le soleil se couchait, le vent transportait une mélodie. La mélodie que la jeune femme sur la plage chantait, tendrement.  
  
--I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry--  
  
Fin (Dsl pour les fans de Draco, moi aussi je l'aime, mais je trouvait ça bizarre qu'il soit bien avec Hermione..alors, il est mort...maiiiiis comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, il est bien... et puis, je sais, la chanson est plutôt ..rythmée pour une fic comme celle là, mais... héhé)(Reviews sont appréciées!!) 


End file.
